Wet mate connectors are used in many underwater applications. For example, reference may be made to underwater vessels such as submarines, and also to underwater remotely operated vehicles (ROVs).
It is envisaged that connectors in accordance with the present invention may be suitable for use in any underwater application, but may be, in particular, suitable for use in an underwater housing assembly of an oil or gas well. It is to be appreciated that electrical connections are often provided in housing assemblies of wellheads to provide high power circuits, which may be used to supply power to items of equipment such as pumps, and also for control and sensor signaling circuits.
Electrical connectors intended for use in an underwater situation, such as in a submarine, ROV or wellhead, must be capable of withstanding the harsh environment to which they will be subjected. Often connections have to be made or un-made whilst parts of the connector are exposed to sea water or well fluid, if the connection is used in an oil or gas well environment. It is important that a connector that forms part of an oil or gas well should be reliable, and should be capable of operating for a long period of time without being serviced, since very substantial expense is incurred in retrieving a connector of this type should a repair be necessary.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved electrical penetrator connector.